The Plot
by MLPStevenUniverseLPS
Summary: When Blythe saves Whitney's life, Whitney decides it's time to change for the better. But how can she get Brittany to do the same? Simple: Get Brittany to pretend to be Blythe's friend to sabotage Blythe in hopes that Brittany finally gets to like Blythe. What happens if it works but neither sister is willing to admit they like Blythe in fear of the other's opinion.
1. Chapter 1

_Additional Note: Edited and Made Longer. Please read Chapter 1 over again. Thanks._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Littlest Pet Shop, The Characters, or anything. I own nothing. Also this is a fan made story NOT for profit._

 _Intro 1: I felt there was a lack of stories with Blythe and the Biskits. I pretty much have this story down to how I want it. Reviews and Ideas are welcome. Also in this story Josh doesn't exist or rather Blythe doesn't have an interest in him. Perhaps I could make him an antagonist or leave him out. I am thinking Blythe may end up with a Biskit. Let me know your thoughts. I welcome you to take the plot and make your own story based this plot as well. May have a love triangle or love square. I really hope you enjoy this fanfic. Please Favorite and Review. Thanks._

 _Intro 2: This is set right after the events of Door Jammed. I am going to try my best to make this a good and interesting story. The Characters in the story are Blythe, Brittany, Whittany, Sue, Young Mee, Jasper, Mrs Quimby (I am going to spell her name like this), and very rarely the pets Zoe, Minka, Pepper, Penny, Russell, Vinnie, and Sunil. Also Blythe's dad who I forgot his name haha. And Fisher Biskit and Butler maybe. Perhaps a little AU if I make an error. Warning: I am not good at incorporating a lot of characters in small spaces so hope that is fine... Read on?_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Closed Door, A Closed Heart**

Whittany Biskit stared at the doorknob. "Stupid doorknob" she said. She made a sigh and said to herself " Why does Blythe have to be so like weirdly nice". Whittany remembered her harsh words towards Blythe when she had went back to her sister' side. Whittany felt some emotion in her that her best guess was a mild form of regret. -Oh well- thought Whittany -Any friendship with Blythe would be doomed to failure either way-. She came out of her thoughts hearing her sister calling her name.

Whittany went in the other room where Brittany was. Brittany got up and asked again "Whittany are you like sure that Blythe didn't like psychologically damage you?". Brittany had her hands all over Whittany's face. Whittany gently took her hands and lowered her sisters hands saying " I'm fine Brittany. Let's like forget about Blythe. She is like sooo weird." Brittany laughed "Ha ha. That is sooo true. I bet she is still wearing the same outfit with that spill on it. It compliments her. Haha" Whittany smiled " That's like so true Brittany." They both laughed. Brittany continued " I bet that like Blythe like broke our door just to like try to psychologically damage you into being her friend." Whittany replied with an "As If!"and paused before saying " We like already gave her a chance and she said she wanted our things more than then being bffs forever".

A little later Brittany yawned and said " I'm tired. Lets like go to bed". Whittany yawned too "Yeah, me too". The Biskits got ready for bed and laid down. " Good night Whittany" "Good night Brittany". And they lay there in their beds. Whittany drifted off to sleep. That night Whittany had a dream. It was dark and then Blythe walked in. Whittany said " Blythe like what are you doing in my house?" Whittany looked around. There was nothingness except her and Blythe. Then Blythe fell to her knees and said "I thought we shared a connection in the bathroom" Whittany remained emotionless saying " Blythe you need to like leave. Like now!" then Blythe burst into tears and started weeping. Whittany opened her mouth and felt guilty. She didn't know what to do. She said "Blythe I..." Then Blythe was gone. Whittany looked around. There was noone and nothing. "Blythe?!... Brittany?!" She looked around. Nothing. She was about to start freaking out when... She woke up. It was late and no one was up but her. She laid back down. She thought to herself - Could I really have hurt Blythe that much? Why do I like feel so like bad?- She thought about it until she fell asleep again. This time without any additional dreams.

In the morning Whittany did her usual thing. But this morning she just couldn't get her head straight. She went up to Butler and said "Butler, I am like going to walk to school today. Take Brittany and tell her I was like asked to go in early by the teacher ok?" The Butler confirmed and insisted he drive her but whittany refused. Whittany didn't need anyone to know what she was about to do especially since she didn't know herself. She was thinking about Blythe far too much to be normal.

Whittany approached The Littlest Pet Shop that Blythe liked so much. She looked inside but didn't see Blythe. Whittany sighed. What did she expect. She didn't even know why she wanted to come here. Blythe wasn't her friend and never would be said Whittany to herself. She turned and started to walk on.. Suddenly she tripped and fell. She grabbed at something and stopped. She was stuck in some kind of well with only her arms out above to prevent her falling. She looked down it was far and dirty and nasty. Whittany yelled "Help" hysterically and was so scared she started crying until she felt hands on her arms and heard a vouce saying "Whittany? Is that you? Are you ok?" Whittany felt herself being brought up and heard Blythe say "It's ok. I've got you Whittany"

"Are you ok?" Asked Blythe as she pulled Whittany out of the well. "I can't believe there would be a random hole in the ground right there. Someone could get really hurt". Whittany got to her feet. She had her head lowered as she brushed off her outfit. She felt embarrassed and humiliated but she also felt thankful that Blythe helped her. Whittany understood she could have like died just now. As Whittany looked up Blythe asked again "Uh so Whittany... Are you ok?" Whittany responded "Uh Yeah, I'm fine" She felt awkward but said "Um... Thanks Blythe" and turned and started to walk away. From behond Blythe could be heard saying Whittany's name but Whittany continued and picked up her pace nearly running slightly. She looked behind her and saw that Blythe wasn't following. Whittany let out a breath and walked on.

Whittany continued walking on and was thinking. She walked into a more populated looking area and she wasn't paying to much attention and bumped into someone. Whittany fell down and so did the other person. Whittany with her quick temper blurted out "Hey! Like watch where you're going!" to the redhead girl. As they both got up Whittany felt a pang of guilt as she saw the other girl finishing picking up her things. Whittany decided to do something she almost never did. She apologized. As the other girl got up Whittany looked at her in the face and said " Hey, look... I'm like sorry for knocking you down" She paused. The girl in front of her looked familiar but with a strange her face. Whittany said " Do you like... Forgive me?" The other girl said "Umm sure"... In an awkward way. With that Whittany continued on. Then it hit her. That was one of Blythe's friends.

Whittany started thinking back. When she and Brittany first met Blythe they were not so nice to her. Whittany knew in her heart even though Brittany didn't that Blythe and other people wouldn't just be their friends just because they were pretty and had a lot of money. Sure they had a lot of admirers and the friends that daddy told them were the best but sometimes Whittany actually realized she was being mean and cruel. There was no way Blythe would have liked her artwork being called gross. Whittany Blythe was her and Brittany's BFF. She had saved then from that basketball girl. She and Brittany had been defenceless against that tall girl and Blythe was their hero. Whittany thought more. If she and her sister had not called that same redhead girl names then Blythe may still have friend. Whittany now saw that was obvious. She had been wrong all along. She thought about why she and her sister had be so spoiled and snobby. She didn't know. Whittany sighed as she walked to school noticing she had been standing doing nothing. As she walked towards the school she thought about the other day. She and Blythe are more compatible then she had thought. But what about Brittany? She hated Blythe. -Does that mean I need to hate Blythe forever too?- thought Whittany. -No. It's like time for a change- she thought. Now to just figure out how to get Brittany to realize all of this too...


	2. Chapter 2

_Intro 3: Hey everyone. Welcome to the second chapter of "The Plot". If you have not already please reread chapter 1 as I have edited it. It also has intro 1 and 2. Also if this storyline inspires you please try writing a fanfiction of your own because I know I am not the best writer. Even if you want to take this story and spice it up with more lively details and surroundings or make it more in character or in canon that is ok too. I am not super familiar with Blythe's home or the school or The Biskit's home. Anyways Please Review and Favorite this story if you like it. I will update every week or two or so - More Reviews and Favorites means a faster and/or longer update. Thanks. Also warning: I have only watched like half of the Littlest Pet Shop episodes. You are welcome to review with thoughts, opinions, ideas, and etc... Also I had to look up Blythe's dad's name._

 _Intro 4: In the middle of writing and watching an episode I totally thought of a great way to encorpoate Roger, Fisher, Butler, and Blythe's Friends. I know it may be bad but I know the general direction but just go on the spot with making new ideas. You can provide your thoughts too and maybe I'll add it if I like it enough?... Anyways story time:_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Intricate BlytheStyle**

"Are you ok honey?" Asked Roger, Blythe's dad snapping Blythe out of her thought mode. Blythe said wide eyed " Oh uh yeah dad. I'm fine"... Her dad looked back at her after stopping at the school "Dad, I'm fine, I promise." Her dad said this as she went out the door to school " Oh and that hole I accidentally made in the road will be fixed by the end of the school day." Blythe looked at him " You did that dad?! How?" Roger got an embarrassed expression on his face saying " Don't worry about it honey" Blythe folded her arms and agreed to drop it for now. Her dad could be careless but this time I could have cost someone their life. Even if it was Whittany. Blythe sighed. She couldn't understand Whittany. One minute they were becoming friends and the next Whittany hated Blythe. Blythe shook her head. The Biskits were both mean, rude, insensitive, mean, pretentious, and ungrateful Blythe reminded herself. So why did it seem like they had some form of connection? What type of relationship was that? Blythe decided to just forget about it.

The day went normally until lunch time. Blythe got her lunch and sat down with Young Mee, Jasper, and Sue. As they were eating Sue mentioned " You guys wouldn't believe what happened earlier today." Everyone perked up their ears eager to listen and hear what happened. Sue started the story "So I was walking to school today and I had stopped because I saw a pretty flower on the ground. I bent down to pick it up and right next to it were fout four leaf clovers. So I picked all of them. One for each of us" Jasper interjected " So where are they? I could sure use some luck on that new test today" Sue looked down "Well..." She said looking at her hands " Not any more" Jasper looked at her and asked " Why? What happened? " Sue continued " Well when I was picking them up I had my books in my other hand and actually" She looked over at the Biskits " Whittany ran into me. I dropped the flowers and my books crushed the flowers up. Whittany yelled at me to watch where I was going." She paused and Jasper said " They really need an attitude adjustment " and was surprised to hear Sue say " after she yelled at me to watch where I was going she apologized and said sorry. She asked to to forgive her so I said ok. It was really weird. And awkward. " Jasper said "She probably did it on purpose and was being sarcastic" Sue said " I don't know" Blythe finally let out the truth " This morning Whittany fell and almost got hurt. I kinda saved her life. Maybe she in a gracious mood. She has been having mood swings lately. Usually just mean but sometimes... Oddly nice" Jasper said "I don't trust her" Young Mee finally spoke " I have to agree with Jasper. Whittany and Brittany can be pretty devious. They are probably planning something". Blythe said "Yeah. We all know how the Biskits are" Sue just looked down and was quiet.

/

Whittany was walking by herself after school thinking - Wow. It's so weird walking without Brittany.. So to get Blythe to like be our friend I need to like be nice to her friends. - Whittany wasn't sure how to do that but she walked in the direction of one of Blythe's friend's shop that had a bunch of candy and cakes. - Maybe just buying a cake would make this girl happy - thought Whittany intent on trying to be nicer to everyone from now on. If her plan worked she and her sister would have friends. Real friends, not fake buyable friends. Then she realized what she was doing. She slapped herself on the head. - Ok buying a cake is off the list - She arrived at the door and took a deep breath and opened it.

Whittany went into the sweetshop and saw Blythe's friend. "Hello" said Blythe's friend "What can I get for you Whittany". Whittany said " Uhhhh. Can you like give me a few minutes to like decide". The girl responded "Oh sure. Take your time looking" Whittany looked around and thought - Ok now I'm hungry but I can't like buy her friendship. What is her name anyways- She looked at the girl who said "Yes? Do you need something?" So Whittany just asked " Um Yeah. Like what was your name again?". With her eyebrow raised Young Mee said "My name is Young Mee." Whittany replied " Right... Well... " looking around "You have a really like nice place and a nice selection." Young Mee responded "Do you need help deciding what you want". Whittany said " Uh like yeah" in an awkward way. Young Mee came over and showed Whittany all the different types of cakes and sweets. Syddenly the phone rang and Young Mee said " Oh. Hold on just a minute. Sorry" and left to answer the phone. While she was looking around. She picked up a cupcake and decided she was going to buy it. She went over to the counter and waited. She knew she couldn't rush people any more. She looked and saw a donation center and she though - No one needs to see me be good. I am going to prove it in time but I can prove it to myself first. She leaned over to put a ten dollar bill in the bin. It was further and she had to lean to reach it when she lost her step and fell. She grabbed at the table on the way down and it fell. The donations and cake display mixed together. Whittany was getting up when she heard a yell from behind her. Young Mee came up and said " How could you do this? I knew you were up to no good. Get out of here. You are banned for life. Whittany had her hands up and Young Mee literally pushed her out of the store saying " Never come back" [Author: Hope that is not too out of character?]

Whittany walked home feeling sad. Young Mee hated her. Whittany recalled all her parties and fake friends. She never really had a real honest friend. She pretended to be content for Brittany because she was a little slow and so was Whittany. Whittany realized she and her sister were kind of dumb but as she was a little brighter just bright enough to know the truth. They really didn't have friends and just had each other. Whittany had been pretending so long that it became the norm for her as well like a half-truth.. And the world became just Whittany and Brittany. Whittany had no idea how it got like this but she knew now because she let her facade receed and go away. Was it impossible for them now? Would anyone truely love them? Even their dad they let down so much. Did he love them? Whittany had her doubts. This was the first time in a long time she truly felt sad and lonely. It was all just pretend. Just Pretend.

Suddenly Whittany had an idea. If they could pretend a way to be happy maybe just once more a lie and a pretend world might be the solution again. She knew what to do. She had to get Brittany to sabotage Blythe without her. Then Brittany could like get to know Blythe and befriend her. Whittany smiled... It could work.

When Whittany got home she went to see Brittany who instantly asked where Whittany had been. Whittany ignored the question because she didn't want to forget the plan saying "Sorry Brittany, I had to like stay after school and like do like stuff"

Whittany asked quickly" By the way do you like remember when Blythe saved us from that icky basket ball girl?"

Britanny replied " Ew, Yeah, and we were like so totally nice to her and she totally betrayed us. We like should have never gave Blythe a chance"

Whittany continued "Yeah, but here is my idea. Since Blythe like pretended to like us just so she could get gifts from us I was thinking that like you could pretend to like her and... " but Brittany interrupted " That's like gross. Why would you like want to do that?" So Whittany tried looking as serious as possible and put her hands on Brittany's face and said " Because Brittany, when Blythe trapped me in the bathroom the other day she like tried to psychologically damage me" After hearing this Brittany opened her mouth wide in a gasp "O.. M. G. Whittany! I like knew it! Are you like ok?" Whittany replied "Yes Brittany. I am fine now... But we like need to get back at Blythe... Also Blythe has access to that Pet Shop and like the owner of that place has a lot of like doorknobs." Brittany looked at Whittany. Whittany continued " It's almost daddy's birthday Brittany. You like know he loves those doorknob things. " When Brittany still looked confused Whittany said " Just pretend to like Blythe and we'll get back at Blythe for using us AND get daddy a gift. But I can't help because of psycological protective reasons. It will work. We will get back at Blythe and like get on daddy's good side" Brittany brightened up "Oh Yeah! You're so smart Whittany... But I don't want to get like psychologically damaged by icky Blythe. Yuck" Whittany sighed " You'll be fine Brittany. Just do it for me and daddy ok?" Brittany seemed to be decided and finally replied "Ok. I'll do it".

To be Continued:

* * *

 _Author Note: Wow I really got into this chapter. This is like the longest chapter and will probably turn into the longest story on my page now. I really hope you are enjoying it... There is so much more planned. 3 please Review and favorite. Thanks_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Intro 5: Hello everyone. So I have decided to make " The Plot" my main priority story. I am having so much fun writing and I hope you enjoy too. There are no set schedules for my stories. I will tell you this will be updated the most often because I am enjoying this so much. Thank you for the reviews. I will try to do my best to not disappoint you. Thank you for reading._

 _Intro 6: I have not watched all the episodes. I have only watched like half of them so far. I am a new fan since like two months ago. So since I am writing and trying to portray the characters I want it to be good and be done right. I hope they don't look too out of character or bad or anything. Anyways if you see something you think I should fix let me know... Read on...?_

 _Intro 7: Each of these intros is when I think I need to make a point to let you know something. When you read the character dialogue it will be the character followed by their words not the words followed by the character. To avoid confusion. Sorry I am not the best writer but I love writing and I hope you enjoy. Thanks._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Can We Make Amends For The Past?**

Brittany woke up and yawned. She looked over at her sister Whittany. She loved Whittany very much. She could not let her sister be psychologically damaged by Blythe and her icky friends. When Whittany started to wake up Brittany went over to her and hugged her and said "I love you Whittany. I won't let Blythe and her friend's like psycologically damage you any more". Whittany replied " I like love you too Brittany. You should like stop worrying." Brittany was worried for her sister but said "ok Whittany". They got ready for the day and then got in the Butler's car.

In the car Whittany and Brittany rehearsed. Whittany said " Ok Brittany, so what you need to do is like gather as much information out if Blythe and her friends as possible. Like put up with them even if they are being gross and don't insult them. " Brittany said " Alright Whittany but what if they don't believe me?" Whittany answered " That is another reason I can't like help. You have to pretend that we had a fight and are not talking like right now and stuff. So you need some friends because we are pretend hating each other". Brittany seemed to be thinking and said " Uh I guess that might like work ". Whittany assured her " It will Brittany... Just remember untill we get home we have to like not talk to one another... Just untill we get home."

/

Blythe was in class with Jasper and Sue. They were in class waiting for Young Mee to arrive. Young Mee got to class and looked upset. She sat down in front of Blythe [Seating from the beginning of the Bakers and Fakers episode] saying "ugh. I hate those Biskits". Blythe asked " What happened Young Mee?" And Young Mee responded " Whittany totally destroyed my cake stand and ruined the donations to the charity foundation my mom started. It took me all day to clean up and make new cakes. The money got ruined as well so we have to start all over". Just then the door opened and Whittany and Brittany arrived and went to their seats followed by the Teacher and shortly after class began. Blythe said to Young Mee " We'll talk about it at lunch Young Mee".

Later after class everyone went to lunch. Blythe, Sue, Jasper and Young Mee sat down. Blythe looked at Young Mee and said "Feeling any better?" Young Mee put on a smile and said "Yeah, at least I got a good grade on my test"... They heard Jasper say " Uh Oh... Don't look now but here comes trouble". They looked and it was Brittany comming over. She sat down next to Blythe. Blythe said "Uhh Hi Brittany" Brittany replied " Whittany and me are like fighting now so I wanted to come over here with my new best friends" There was an awkward pause until Young Mee said " None of us here are your friends" and got up, threw away her food and left. Pause. Jasper got up and called behind her " Hey! Young Mee wait!" And got up and went after her leaving Sue, Blythe, and Brittany sitting at the table as Brittany said " What's like her problem?" Blythe said to Sue "We better go find her" Brittany said "Hey... Wait" as Blythe and Sue got up yo look for Young Mee and Jasper.

Blythe and Sue split up to look for Young Mee. Blythe had never seen her so upset before... After searching forever Blythe had to use the bathroom. As she entered she heard crying. She knocked on the door. The voice of Young Mee said "Go away". Blythe pressed on untill Young Mee came out. She had obviously cleared off her tears. Blythe gave her a hug. " Oh Young Mee... Everything will be ok" They stayed in the bathroom untill Young Mee wad to leave. They would be late for class but it was ok. Young Mee was more important then perfect attendance.

After school Blythe was waiting on her dad to pick her up. Right then Brittany came along and tried to talk to Blythe. Blythe sighed but then saw her dad's car. She couldn't wait to leave. She would call Young Mee right away to set up a time to hang out. Now to get away from Brittany.

/

Roger arrived at the school to pick up his daughter. He stopped and let Blythe in the car. As Blythe got in and said "Let's go" a little bit louder the necessary Roger noticed her friend and said " Well hold on Blythe your friend wants to get your attention". Before Blythe could say anything Roger lowered the window and Brittany said " like Hi Mr. Baxster...Can I like get a ride with Blythe?" Roger being the good willer father automatically said yes.

Roger looked back. He could just tell they were the best of friends.

/

Blythe sat next to Brittany unsure of how to feel. Brittany turned to her and said "Blythe dince Whittany like hates me now will you be my friend". Blythe felt uncomfortable and said I don't know Brittany" Part of Blythe sincerely wanted a fiendship with the Biskits but another had zero trust especially after what happened to Young Mee.

Blythr said " Brittany, what you say is nice and all but didn't you just hate me just yesterday". Brittany had a look on het face Blythe didn't understand " No Blythe. I like want to be your friend... Like please" Blythe was nervous amd said " I umm well..." Blythe thought - Would it be to bad to give The biskits anothet chance? The have treated me poorly and everyone else... But they are still humans.- Blythe fought her inner war...

/

Miss Twombly answered her phone that had been ringing. She replied to the phone "Hello?"..." Yes I did enter that contest. I won? Yes. Today?... Well I suppose that would be fine. How many boxes? Oh my... Ok. Thank You. Bye" and Miss Twombly hung up the phone with a smile. She then proceeded to dance around the room. The Littlest Pet Shop had won the first ever award for "Best Pet Shop". That meant that The Littlest Pet Shop won first place. According to Mr. Renowned, the man calling about the award, Largest Ever Pet Shop came in second and Littlest Pet Shop came in first. Furthermore over 10 boxes of pet product along with an award paper and display were arriving in the mail today special delivery. Miss Twombly wondered - Now who can help me unpack everything? - She picked up the phone again to call Blythe.

Miss Twombly called Blythe. She hoped Blythe was out of school by now so she could get the call through. She dialed the number. Ringing... And Blythe answered. Miss Twombly said " Hello Blythe. Are you busy right now?" Miss Twombly could hear talking on the other end and was about to ask but Blythe answered " Not too busy. What did you need?" So Miss Twombly explained what was going on and asked Blythe if she was available to come and help. Miss Twombly could hear Blythe say to someone on the other end " Ok Brittany you can come help me" and then said louder to Miss Twombly " Sure thing Miss Twombly. I'll be there soon... Um Is it ok if I bring a friend to help?" And Miss twombly replied "Yes. By all means bring your friend. I need to step out to do some things so it will just be you and your pal. Just unload the boxes and display them how you think it looks best. Thanks Blythe. See you later". After the call Miss Twombly got ready to do some errands including bringing in those boxes due to arrive in fifteen minutes.

/

Sue was in the park where she occasionally jogged, walked, or exercised. She happened to follow Whittany after school. She was thinking about Brittany and Whittany. It seemed like Whittany was being aweful to everyone yet she apologized to Sue. Sue thought - Why would she say sorry and sound so convincing? If she is I want to know what it is. It does seem she had a fight with Brittany. Whittany doesn't usually come to this park... Or at least I've never seen her here.-

Sue followed Whittany at a distance so she would not be seen. She watched Whittany walk a bit and sit down on a bench. Sue waited a while to see if she was trying to wait on Brittany or something. Whittany didn't look super happy to Sue. Sue didn't know what to do but made a split second decision. She was going to talk to Whittany

Sue approached Whittany and said "Whittany!" Loud enough to get the black hair girl to jump in surprise and look at her. Whittany said nothing for a moment so Sue approached her and said "Hey Whittany I um wanted to talk with you if that ok?" Whittany responded "Are you like sure?" Sue said "Yes" and sat next to Whittany. Sue said " I thought it was nice of you to say sorry the other day... But also my friend Young Mee told me about something you did. I wanted to know why you destroyed Young Mee's stand and why your sister doesn't like you any more?"

Whittany said to Sue " I didn't like destroy anything. I like went to Young Mee's shop to be like nice. I was going to donate some money to like charity or whatever and I tripped. And as for my sister... Ummm. She just like wanted to like disagree and she was like mad over nothing". After hearing this Sue wanted to believe Whitanny. Sue asked "Why did you apologize the other day and ask me to forgive you?" There was a long pause and Whittany said " I guess I'm trying to like be a better person" Sue was surprised. Whittany looked down and said " Brittany and I have been so... I guess we are both going about changing our own way" after a pause she said " Look just don't tell Blythe that ok? I am like staying out if Brittany's life so she can like make friends too and I need to like go now " As Whittany kind of ran off Sue wondered if she had been lied to or told the truth. The Biskits were hard to figure out and being totally bizare lately.

/

Brittany arrived with Blythe at Littlest Pet Shop. Blythe said "We just need to take the boxes Miss Twombly ordered and get the items to their designated spots. Just follow my lead but be careful because the pets are playing and you don't want to step on their tails or anything" Britanny was surprised and asked " Why aren't they kept in the like cages Blythe" and Blythe said " They don't need to be. They are much happier being free and being able to play together. Makes sense right Brittany? " Britanny thought for a minute and replied "I like never like paid attention before Blythe. Ummm so like the pets won't like eat each other?" She looked at Blythe with genuine interest. The pets at her dad's Largest Ever Pet Shop never played together or had fun like these pets. Blythe replied " Well no, not if they are friendly. I mean some wild pets or stray animals who have not been taken care of, loved and treated right maybe... But... Don't you know all of that already... I mean your dad owns the Largest Ever Petshop right?" Brittany replies " Like yeah but like all of the pets are like in cages to like have like protective reasons" Blythe widened her eyes slightly and asked " Brittany, have you never played with any pets before?" [Note: This is before Cashmere and Velvet and I have not seen those. Sorry for making assumptions] Brittany realized she had not and said " No." And her sudden desire to learn made her say " Can I like... Can I like go in and like... See them?" Blythe considered it as Brittany asked " They won't like... Attack me will they?" Blythe assured her " Of course they won't. But yes you can come in and see them."

Brittany followed behind Blythe. She put her hands on Blythes sholders as they walked into the pet play room. Blythe turned to see Brittsny slightly cowering and Blythe sighed " Brittany it's ok. They are friendly. Look" Brittany hesitated and then opened her eyes and came around Blythe. She looked at the row of pets that were staring in her direction. Aside from her Blythe got on her knees and bent down saying " It's ok. This is Brittany and she is our friend now" Blythe got up and said to Brittany " Don't be scared. Let me introduce you Brittany looked as Blythe pointed. "This is Russell, Zoe, Minka, Vinnie, Pepper, Sunil, and Penny " Blythe bent down and picked up the pink monkey. "This is Minka and she wants to be your friend" Blythe held Minka out gently for Brittany. Brittany timidly reached out and took the monkey in her arms. Brittany held her " This... This is like not bad..." The monkey started to move a bit and touch different spots on Brityany that were shiny. Blythe kept telling Brittany to stay calm and she was. A little while later Brittany put the monkey down and Minka returned to her pet friends who who started playing near Brittany. Brittany was enjoying this and Blythe said " See Britanny... They are friendly" Brittany said " like yeah" smiling. This was fun for Brittany.

Brittany didn't care if she was being psychologically damaged. She liked Blythe now. She looked into Blythe's eyes and said "Blythe! I like... Like you. Can we like be friends?" Blythe seemed surprised snd Brittany said " I know that like we have like been enemies before but like can we like make amends and be friends now?" Blythe said "Sure Britanny. We can be friends" Brittany smiled a genuine smile saying "Like yay"

/

Whittany waited for her sister to return with their butler. She thought to herself - Well it's been one day - "Ugh. I'm like so bored" -Like how many days will it take to get Brittany to like Blythe?- Whittany laid down and fell asleep.

A few minutes later Brittany arrived home. She came into the bedroom with her sister. Brittany thought - there is like no way Whittany would be with my liking Blythe. I definitely like have to keep this a like secret - She laid down but then got up. She went over to her sister, kissed her cheek and went back to her side of the bed. She smiled and fell asleep.

To be continued...

* * *

 _Notes: This story is going on a little premise of that when the Biskits are seperate they are a little more open to new ideas. Also they have been shown to change demeanor very quickly when being treated nicely like in the episode "Grounded". Also please remember this story is right after " Door Jammed" so the later episodes do not apply or I can redo them or something. Anyways I feel The Biskits are really lonely and secretly know they have no friends. Hope you enjoy. Also Question: Should Whittany and Brittany cut back on all the "like" wording? Would a chapter with only the pets be good or bad because it would be more of a filler type thing? Please tell me what you like... And tell me who you think I should ship in relationships? Hint: I love writing this and so there may be a few chapters a week when I am in story mode... And yes I just enjoy Brittany saying "Psychological Damage"... See you next time..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Intro 8: So now that the main idea has been set I am going to try to make the story go smoothly and make sense. Whittany and Brittany are on the path to being better but I am not sure how quick that will be so we can see together. Also there should be about one update a week or at least two updates a month. I am trying to have chapters between 2000 and 3000 words. Minimum if 1000 for this story._

 _Intro 9: If you have not noticed I like to make a chapter and split parts of the chapter directly towards one character's perspective over the other. So that person shows their thought but not others and switch and do that for each character. That is how I write and I hope you understand and can enjoy it. Please review and favorite and give my opinions and stuff._

 _Intro 10: Pets are featured in this now. Also the marks during the story mean_ :

\- means thoughts about currently

~ means memory of past

/ means character perspective change or different time

[ means author note

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Interpretations and Investigations**

/

Russell opened his pet diary and wrote: Dear Diary, It's an excellent morning. Even though I stayed up late to ensure Blythe was safe, it seems her old enemy is really her friend now. I do feel I should hold reservations about my opinion on her because of how evil those Biskit girls treated Blythe, not to mention the Largest Ever Pet Shop being in their name. However everyone deserves a chance so I guess that means she does too. Hopefully her sister and parents follow suit.

Russell thought about what occurred the other day:

~ The pets were waiting for Blythe to get back to play... And put boxes away in the process.

Sunil came out in his outfit and said "Hazzah! When Blythe gets back I shall perform a great bout of magic trick. With my magic I shall make all of the boxes disappear and be arranged nice and neatly".

Suddenly they all heard the door. Joe said " That must be Blythe now". They all went to greet her but all stopped short. Pepper who was looking at the same thing they all were turned to Sunil and said " Sunil can you make that disappear?".

They all looked as they saw it. The white haired Biskit girl, Brittany.

Minka said "Blythe what is going on?" And Blythe came over to them all and said "It's ok. This is Brittany and she is our friend now".

They all started murmuring their worries as Blythe went to the Biskit girl and then came back.

Minka said " Blythe if she has really changed I'll find out. Also I want to see the shiny shinies!" Blythe went up to Minka and as everyone gasped Blythe actually picked up Minka and allowed the Biskit to hold her.

Sunil said " Oh no. We have lost Minka" until... Vinnie said "Hey look she's having fun". They all looied in amazement as Minka and the Biskit girl actually played together.

Minka got down from the Biskit girl and laughed saying " Come on guys she really is nice now... And shiny" They all looked and then Penny said " I think she might just need a hug" and walked forward

Sunil asked " Is this really happening?" Zoe responded "I guess it is!" They stared for a moment until Russel said " Now guys. Everyone deserves a chance". He made a slight grimace and finished " Even a Biskit" Pepper said " Uh... I guess that is right".

And they all went and played. It... Actually went... Well... ~

Russel closed his book and said aloud to himself " Well it seems things are going to get pretty interesting around here "

/

Whittany woke up. She looked over. Brittany was already up. Whittany asked Brittany " How did things work with Blythe the other day?" Whittany rubbed her eyes waiting for a reply when Brittany said " They were... Like Horrible " and made a face. Whittany said " Oh... I mean...like I know Brittany. It was a dumb idea. Lets like forget it ok? We should stay away from Blythe" Whittany had given up on trying. If it meant her sister was going to be sad then Whittany could do without Blythe and without anyone. Brittany was everything to Whittany.

They got ready and went to school.

/

Blythe arrived at school. She had slept late and her dad had had to wake her up. As she went in the class she mentally scolded herself. She walked into class and saw Young Mee. She had forgotten to call her. So Blythe sat down and tried tobget Young Mee's attention. "Young Mee, Young Mee". Blythe caught on and assumed Young Mee was upset with her. She stopped trying for a minute.

At Lunch Blythe tried again but Young Mee ignored her. Sue and Jasper just looked on until Jasper asked " Ok... What happened here?" And Young Mee said "I am not talking to Blythe right now. Tell Blythe I said stop talkibg to me" and Jasper looked at her. Blythe felt hurt and said " That's ok. Jasper tell Young Mee that I am sorry" and then for the rest of lunch it was quiet.

Blythe felt bad. Young Mee was ignoring her, The Biskits had not said anything at all nice or mean today, it was just sad.

That whole school day Young Mee gave Blythe the silent treatment.

/

The Biskits spent the day together. Neither of them would put it out there that they liked Blythe. Both of them had given up on Blythe and real friends for the sake of each other even though the truth was hidden.

/

Young Mee was waiting in the sweet shop with Buttercream her little bunny pet. She sighed.. It was slower today. Her mom was out doing other business things. Should she call Blythe. She remembered the way she was treated by Whittany - Whittany Biskit is so mean. I hate the fact I yelled at her but she had to have done it on purpose right? - She looked up to where her mom had put a camera when they first opened their looked around. No customers

Young Mee went to the back of the shop. She looked through the recording tapes.[Author Note: I have zero idea about how people check recordings so this is just theory] She found the one from the other day and played it starting at the hour Whittany came in. Young Mee fast forwarded until Whittany came in on the video. She widened her eyes when she saw that Whittany had told the truth. Young Mee couldn't believe it... Either Whittany had told the truth or this was an elaborate plot.

Young Mee initially felt shock, followed by denial, and finally regret. She felt bad for yelling at Whittany and she felt bad for ignoring Blythe. She sighed again and took a few breaths to calm down. She picked up the phone to call Blythe She really hoped Blythe was not upset or mad at her for earlier.

/

Blythe was laying in bed resting when her phone rang. She answered. It was Young Mee. Blythe said " Hey Young Mee. How are you doing?" Young Mee said " Uh I'm fine Blythe. I'm sorry for earlier. I have no excuse". Blythe felt bad. Young Mee sounded so hurt. Blythe said " No no Young Mee I am sorry. I should not have put Brittany over you. I don't know if she really has changed. I should have called you last night. I'm sorry." Young Mee said "It's ok Blythe. We are both sorry and I bet both forgiven... But I did find out something" and Blythe listened as Young Mee told her what the tape showed happen. Blythe's response was "Wow!" And she paused before saying " The Biskits really are acting weird. Do you think that maybe they really do want to change?" Young Mee said " I hope so Blythe". Blythe said " I want to believe the Biskits have changed Young Mee. Maybe we can give them a chance. Do you think maybe we should call Sue and Jasper too see what they think?"

Young Mee added Jasper and Blythe added Sue to the call so there was a four way call. After Blythe and Young Mee finished saying what happened and how they should give the Biskits a chance the first to respond was Jasper with " No Way! Those Bitsits have been nothing but trouble! ". The three girls each explained what they thought snd Jasper said his words of disapproval.

After talking for a while Blythe and Young Mee and Sue and even Jasper had decided on a plan: They were going to give Whittany and Brittany one last chance.

/

Jasper hung up the phone and then said " Ok Biskits... You want to try to fool my friends? But not me... I show your true colors"

/

Roger hung up the phone with his mouth wide open. He had just gotten news that he had been laid off of his job for the first time ever. It was temporary but even so he needed to have income to provide for him and his daughter. Why worry Blythe about it? He went over to the computer and went to search for a temporary job.

Online Roger looked at different positions. Many of the positions he felt he could do but was not the best person for the job. He needed a job he would have fun and love as well as provide excellent service to his employer.

He came across a driving position currently available. It was just posted earlier that day. The position read " Seeking professional driver to escort my daughters to and from various locations. Must be reliable, punctual, curtious, ambitious, versatile, and an excellent candidate. Temporary Position for when our personal Butler is busy or unavailable. Pay is $25 an hour plus gas reimbursement. Must be patient and understanding towards young adults. Nothing but the best for my girls. Exquisite References and Spotless Background check required. Please call Fisher Biskit personally at [phone number here]."

Roger thought in his mind - Bingo. That sounds perfect for me! - He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

/

To be continued...

* * *

 _Note: Also Cashmere and Velvet will be here in the future... Also Roger is going to be a huge influence and a very good transformative lesson to the Biskit twins. Hope you enjoy._


	5. Chapter 5

_Intro 11: Right now "The Plot" Is My main story I see going into the high word count. I totally definitely need your reviews and input to make it great. "That Skunk" is my next story. I also have "How to love" and " Josh as the Antagonist" as Short stories. I am going to put a new short length chapter story soon as well._

 _Intro 12: I finally got the chance to see "Two Pets For Two Pests" and I really enjoyed it. Totally how I could see it.. I will be putting Cashmere and Velvet into the story in future chapters._

 _Intro 13: If I have any errors please point them out but only for the story telling not the writing spelling and stuff._

 _Intro 14: This chapter will be mainly about the Biskits and Roger and will be very important to the future... Read on?_

 _Intro 15: Last intro for this chaper but you better blast " Biskit Rhapsody " 24/7 to this chapter_!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Weekend**

~ Whittany looked at Blythe. She was beautiful and everything Whittany was not. Blythe had real beauty, soft skin lacking in blimishes and other flaws, long pretty hair which was turned into various hairstyles, elegant eyes thst one could lose themselves looking into, a really nice body. Blythe had many friends and she was always kind to everyone. She went out of her way to help anyone even someone who treated her poorly. And so Whittany was with Blythe now elated and enamored with care for her.

Whittany was with Blythe in school. It was empty except for the two of them. Blythe smiled her big beautful smile. She was shimmering in sparking light. Blythe said "This is what you wanted right? Well you don't have to hide any longer. I like you too Whittany. Look we are both all alone together here".: Whittany felt a hurting feeling in her heart and a longing for Blythe. Blythe said " Here" and put her arms around Whittany. Whittany enjoyed this and finally put her arms around Blythe too. Blythe said " I know exactly how you feel. You used to treat me bad but I know the truth. You want to be friends. You want to be more. You want to kiss me. And so Blythe brought her lips closer to Whittany. And closer about to touch. ~

Whittany awoke from her dream. She looked around. It was the middle of the night. Everyone was asleep and she was all alone with no Blythe. Whittany felt a strong emotional pain in her chest and she felt tears in her eyes. She let them out. She had wanted to forget about Blythe for her sister's sake. That dream showed her she loved Blythe. She could lie to everyone but she couldn't lie to herself. She really wanted Blythe Baxster. So she lay in bed and cried for herself. She would never get to hug Blythe and she would never get to feel Blythe's lips. Whittany cried herself to sleep.

/

Fisher Biskit finalized the paper work and shook Roger Baxter's hand. "You're welcome around the home. Let me give you a brief tour before visiting the girls upstairs. They are sure to be sleeping still. You would know if they were up. Like your daughter my daughter's are very often well behaved but on some occasions they are a bit more rambunctious... Are you sure you can handle that?" And Roger replied "Of course, No Problem!"

/

Brittany and Whittany were up now and had gotten cleaned up. They had plans today to "spend like all our allowance" and " like totally forget about Blythe". Both of the girls secretly wanted Blythe to be their friend and it could not happen so they intended on doing what did make them happy or at least kill their pain, which is spend their money and compliment each other. They were about to call their Butler when there was a knock on the door.

/

Fisher knocked on the girl's door hearing "Yes daddy?" With that he opened the door and led Roger in. The girls looked at him and Roger so Fisher explained " Occasionally I need Francois for my matters and other times he needs a personal leave... Therefore to accommodate that I have hired a new employee. This is Roger Baxster, He has exceptional credentials and I've heard his daughter attends the same school as you. From this moment on he will be your personal assistant."

After convincing the girls to allow Roger Baxster to be be their assistant they went out and left to go to the mall.

/

Roger was driving the limo and he noticed the girls were being very quiet. He said "Sure is a nice day out today isn't it?" The girls looked at each other. Roger assumed the girls were just shy around their new awesome personal assistant. He then thought and said "Hey Whittany and Brittany, We're going to be driving pretty close to Blythe's, wanna go and visit her?" The girls looked awkward and Whittany said "Please Mr. Baxster, No." Roger said "Oh well, plenty of time to hang out later... On to the mall".

After a while Roger cut on some music on that the girls didn't like. Brittany said " Can you cut that off!?". Roger cut it off and said " Oh, Sorry girls. I was just trying to be nice. " Whittany had a frown on her face and folded her arms making a hmph sound and said " What is the point of being nice?" Roger ignored that for now. She must have just had a bad night sleep or something.

Roger arrived at the mall. The girls went in and Roger followed with two large carts. The girls were looking around and sighing. Roger came over and said "Everything alright girls?" And Brittany said "We like can't decide what to get." And Whittany said "We just aren't feeling this today Mr. Baxster. Our heads like hurt"

After they left the mall Roger looked behind him at the sad faces of the twins. He Said " Hey girls how about a trip to the park" The girls didn't respond but looked uninterested. Roger headed to the park. He wamted to brighten up the girl's day.

They arrived at the park. The girls got out of the limo with Roger. It was a beautiful area that Roger chose. It had a play park for younger children, nature trail to walk on, a lake with boats and swan boat rides, a work out area, a bike path amd other areas. Roger was hoping thst the Biskits had not been here. The area had been spruced up as well since it was middle of January [Picking January so Valentine's can happen in the future chapters]

The girls looked around and Roger could tell they were impressed. Brittany said " Oooh I want to ride those ". Roger and the twins went over to the swan boats and got in. Roger took the peddles and rode the girls around. They giggled a bit. Roger laughed too. This was fun. After words Roger set up a picknick for the twins. He and Blythe dud this occasionally and he reminded himself he needed to do this with his daughter more often.

Roger excused himself for a minute and brought back hand picked flowers to the Biskit twins who had finish the meal that he had gotten them. They smiled big and were very happy. Roger also brought the new bike that the twins dad had bought as a surprise gift fir them. Roger rode them around and they smiled holding their flowers.

They spend a few more hours having fun... The twins seemed to have fun but it was as if something was missing.

/

The sun was starting to go down and Roger and the girls were walking to the limo. Whittany and Brittany still seemed distant so Roger looked at the two girls. He said " I think you two need a heart to heart. What is wrong? It's ok to let out your issues. Blythe comes to me for help all the time... I'll give you a moment " He stepped back for a minute as the girls turned to one another.

Whittany took her sister's hands and put her head down and said " Brittany I... I like Blythe. I'm sorry." Whittany didn't hear a response so she looked up and Brittany was looking down. Whittany said "Brittany?" And Brittany said "I like like Bythe too. I don't know why." Whittany said "It's ok Brit. We can be friends with Blythe... Look at how amazing Blythe's dad is...!" Brittany said "Yeah, he's like really nice... Have we been wrong all along Whittany?" They paused...

"Yeah Brit, We have been wrong all along." They both looked at the ground and Brittany said " Then how can we like, make it right? "Whittany said " We change Brittany. From this moment on we have to be good, like to everyone" Brittany said " But what if they don't like us?" They were both quiet until Roger decided it was time to cut in. "Girls, I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends if you just show them the real you. I'm sure Blythe would love to be your friend." The girls were looking up at him with what he would describe as puppy dog eyes. He continued " Just remember that those that mind don't matter and those that don't mind do matter... Or was it... Anyway the point is Try your best and live with no regrets. If you are true to yourself just like my Blythey is, I'm sure you'll do fine." The girls came up to him and they all shared a nice long hug.

/

Fisher Biskit was waiting on his daughtes to get home. Just a moment later they were back. He heard them say "Daddy!" And they ran up and hugged him. He was not used to this. Did they want something? He was about to ask what they wanted this time when he heard a surprising question. Brittany asked " Daddy do you love us?" He didn't expect that and he replied " Of course I do, why would you ask such a thing?" They both looked down and Whittany said " It's just... We have both like let you down so much. We know we have been spoiled and rude and... Everything. But" Brittany finished " We just like want your love daddy." Whittany said " We want you to be proud of us. We are like taking the steps needed to be better." For the first time in a while Fisher felt something in his heart. He had always loved his children but... Something had been missing. He felt his girls were not slipping away any longer. He hugged them and they hugged him. They shared I love yous and Fisher took a step in the right direction that day too. He had been contemplating doing some illegal business maneuvers up until this point. After sharing this moment with his daughters he had made up his mind to reject those illegal notions. Instead he spent the night with his daughters and tucked them to bed personally.

/

It was getting late and Roger just got home. He was going to give his daughter a kiss and tuck her in bed. He also was going to give her the Biskit's letter they had written just before arriving at Fisher Biskit's home. He couldn't resist he took a peak at the unsealed letter:

+Dear Blythe,

We are not sure how it started but we have been mean and this has gotten out of hand. I Whittany and I Brittany would like to start over with you. We're sorry And we would like to be friends with you For Real. We really hope you'll give us this chance Blythe.

P.S. You have a really cool dad.

Your friends, The Biskit Twins Whittany and Brittany+

Roger smiled.

He went inside smiling to deliver it to Blythe.

/

To be continued...

* * *

 _So now The Biskits are in agreement to try to be friends with Blythe and her friends. Lets see what changes occur. I really hope you like this and I am going to do some couples soon as well. Favorite and Review Please!?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Intro 16: Well we are back from a long hiatus. The Samurai Jack fanfiction DBS fanfiction took up time as well as work. But aside from the excuses the reason for the delay was that I thought the ending of last chapter fit very well and I worried the story would go downhill from there. I have edited the story for style but I still need to fix spelling and stuff. I will fix that in time but I want to start writing now so I will. Also if you like the "That Skunk" story you should know I have finished it. It may be a letdown due to I didn't make it too long but it gets to the point. "The Plot" will last longer. Also I have changed my writing style a bit so tell me if it is better or not as good?_

 _Now back to The Plot:_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Friends And Frenemies!**

So now...

"I don't believe this dad" said Blythe happily after reading the Biskits letter. She felt astonished that the Biskits had written that. Sure they had been acting odd lately and... Well she guessed they had been treating her and her friends a lot better but she realized a part of her just never thought the Biskits would actually change and be nice.

"Well it's true!" Said her dad "I was there and trust me Whittany and Brittany really want to have a good relationship with everybody. If you all have been arguing I really think you should forgive and forget".

" Ok dad. We will" said Blythe. Roger kissed his daughter goodnight and left the room with a smile on his face.

Back in her room Blythe remembered what her, Young Mee, Sue, and Jasper had decided. She guessed that tomorrow they would all try to be friends with the Biskits. This letter was just further proof that trying to be friends would be a good idea. She knew this was going to be interesting.

/

Jasper woke up. He looked at the clock. He got ready for school. And as he got in this mom's car to be driven to school he hoped Blythe had gotten rid of her dumb idea to try to befriend the Biskits.

Jasper arrived and went into class and sat with Blythe, Sue, and Young Mee. It was right before class started and they usually talked a bit until the teacher started class so he was expecting to talk a bit but he never expected to hear what Blythe was about to say. Blythe said "You guys will never guess what I got from my dad last night".

Young Mee said " What is it?" And Sue and Jasper looked at Blythe.

Blythe said "A letter".

Jasper joked " What like a love letter from a secret admirer? "

Blythe said "No. Something way less likely!" She teased.

They all were paying attention.

Blythe looked over at the biskits who were sitting in their seats (Unknown to Jasper the Biskits gave occasional glances over since they delivered the letter via Blythe's dad. They had been worrying all morning.)

Blythe looked back at Jasper, Sue, and Youngee and said "A letter from the Biskits! And it's an apology letter. They want to be our friends now."

Jasper was the first to say anything saying "No way. I don't believe that!"

Blythe said " Well my dad got laid off and was employed by Fisher Biskit. He had to look after Whittany and Brittany and apparently things went very well. Afterwords they gave him a letter to give to me. Blythe took out the letter and passed it around.

Jasper read it and felt sick to his stomach. He said "You know this is just an attempt to bully you Blythe"

Then the teacher was ready for class so Blythe said "We'll talk about it at lunch. Class is starting."

Jasper sighed and they had class. Jasper thought - We'll see Biskits. I'll show your true colors and get you out of our way -

/

At lunch Blythe, Sue, Young Mee and Jasper sat at the lunch table.

Blythe looked over at the Biskits. She thought they looked shy and nervous as they kept looking over at her. They never acted that way. Blythe decided it was a good time to talk about it with her friends.

Blythe said "Well guys. Do it's time to try to invite the Biskits over?"

Jaspee said "No!"

Young Mee looked at him and said "Jasper! It really would be a nice idea to give them a chance..."

Sue said "I think maybe we should... If you think they really are nice now?"

Jasper said "They aren't!"

Blythe gave him a look and said "Jasper!" And then she said to everyone "Look I am going to invite them over" She looked at Jasper and said "Please lets try to give them a chance ok?"

"Ok" Jasper lied...

/

Blythe walked up the Biskits. They looked nervous so Blythe decided to talk first "Hey Whittany, Hey Btittany" said Blythe sitting next to them "I got your letter and my friends and I want to be friends with you.

The biskits looked at one another for a minute and then said " Yay" together.

Whittany said "Now we can like be bffs again!" excitedly. She than added "And this time we will be friends with everyone too. We learned our mistakes from saying mean things about Sue"

Brittany added "Like yeah!"

Blythe said "That is great. Thank you so much!" She looked back at the table with her other friends and and looked at the Biskits and said "Lets go sit by them ok?"

Whittany said "Umm Well ok..."

And Brittany said "We're like.. Worried they won't like us".

Blythe told them not to worry and finally gave them enough courage they all came over to the table with Jasper, Sue, and Young Mee.

/

Blythe, Whittany and Brittany came over to the table. Sue and Young Mee said hellos and they sat down.

Brittany said " We're like so happy to be like friends now!"

Jasper said fake excitedly " Yeah like we are like all like friends and like like totally like awesome! Like!"

Brittany giggles but Whittany let out one of those -I know you are making fun of me laughs- and Blythe laughed awkwardly and gave Jasper a nudge.

So they all attempted to be nice and talk together. Young Mee apologized for misjudging Whittany and Brittany and things went well... Jasper had his arms crossed though.[Note to readers: Tell me things they could talk about and I can edit this description. Thanks.]

Blythe felt that lunch went pretty well. She would have to give Jasper time to adjust. He'd come around... She hoped.

/

Jasper was walking in the hallway. He was very infuriated. He walked quickly. He could not wait to get home. He just knew Blythe and the others would get hurt by the Biskits.

Suddenly Jasper ran into the Biskits. All three fell.

"Like Hey!" Said Brittany.

They got up. Jasper looked daggers into the girls.

Whittany didn't talk but Brittany said "You're like not very nice. That hurt!"

Jasper said "I can say the same about you! I know you're trying to hurt my friends. There is no way you're nice now!"

Brittany was furious saying "Are you like kidding?"

Whittany put her hand on Brittany's shoulder to cool her down.

Whittany got in front of Brittany and said "Look! We are nice. Just like give us a chance. How can anyone like change if not given the chance? Well?"

Jasper thought about it. He said "I don't know... But I know you're up to something!"

Whittany said "Jasper. Would you just please give us a chance. I'm sorry." Britanny behind her was looking upset and keeping her mouth shut.

Jasper said "Uh Maybe. I gotta go"

Jasper was mad and didn't know what to do. He decided to sleep on it before he lost all his friends.

He went home and went to bed right away.

/

When the Biskits arrived home Francois opened the door for them. Whittany and Britanny thanked the butler. They had been in a very good mood lately aside from the whole Jasper thing. Things were going well with making new friends with Blythe and the others.

As they neared the door it opened. Fisher Biskit came out and said "Hello girls. Come on inside. I have a gift for you".

The girls came inside the home and Fisher picked up a pet carrier. Inside: Two chinchillas.

/

To be continued...

* * *

 _Note: Thank you all the support. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. Thanks._

 _Also if you want to help leave your reviews on how to get Blythe and Whittany on a date and be a couple. And should Britanny be with Sue, Jasper, or Young Mee? Should I bring in Josh as an antagonist like in the short " Josh as the antagonist "? Leave me your thoughts because I am a bit blank after chaptet 5 (As that was the original concept I knew what to write but not I am unsure)... Tell me your thoughts?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Intro 17: Hey guys. I'm back. Just so you know I edited the last chapter for spelling. This chapter too. Spelling errors should be a lot lower now. This is another Jasper heavy chapter. Hope that is ok? Thank you all!_ _. **Also: See Bottom after reading!**_

 _Now back to The Plot:_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: New Friends And New Pets!**

Cashmere and Velvet. Those were the names of the new chinchilla pets of Whittany and Brittany Biskit.

/

Whittany and Brittany Biskit were laying in bed and sleeping with their new chinchillas. The day had went well after school. Their dad had eaten dinner with them and the pets and then tucked them into bed wishing them a goodnight. New Friends and New Pets... Things were going well. How could anyone not be having a perfect night tonight?

/

Jasper kept flipping in bed. "Uuuggghhh!" He yelled "I just don't get The Biskits!". Young Mee and Blythe had already been all over him about not being Mr. Nice towards the Biskit Twins.

After a couple hours of tossing and turning Jasper heard the phone ring. He got up to get the phone saying " If this is about the Biskits I am gonna..." And he answered the phone. It was Sue saying "Hey Jasper." He really hoped she wasn't about to go all out on him for being mean to the Biskits.

Jasper waited for the worst as Sue said "I'm really glad you answered. I couldn't sleep."

Jasper sighed and said "Yeah well I couldn't sleep eithér. What's Up?"

Sue said "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Blythe and Youngmee really got after you about The Biskits!"

Jasper said "Don't remind me. My ears are still ringing". They laughed.

Sue finally said " Even so... I really hope you can give The Biskits a chance. People change."

Jasper sighed again. "Alright Sue. I will..."

Sue asked "Do you promise?"

Jasper said "Yes. For you I'd do anything Sue" He joked.

Sue laughed nervously "Alright well. I was just checking up on you. See you tomorrow. Goodnight."

Jasper smiled and said "Goodnight."

After their call Jasper laid in his bed and fell asleep.

/

The Biskits were eating breakfast with their dad. The chinchillas were at the table as well eating too.

Suddenly there was a phone call and their dad excused himself to take the call. A few minutes later when the girls had finished most of their meals their dad returned.

Fisher Biskit said "Girls. I have good news..."

Whittany asked "What is it daddy?"

Brittany asked "Are we getting our allowances early?"

Fiaher laughed and said "Now that you mention it I suppose you two do deserve an allowance early..."

The Twins yelled "Yay" and went over and hugged their dad.

Fisher said "But that's not all girls...". They looked up at him as he said " Yesterday I called your school to get permission for you two to bring Cashmere and Velvet to school today. That was a return call accepting the request" Fisher Biskit took out a stack of paper and put it on the table. "In addition starting next week Largest Ever Pet Shop will allow the option for pet owners to allow students from your school to volunteer to take care of pets. Should the pet owner decide to hire the student then they may take over care of the pet, otherwise Largest Pet Shop Ever retains the customer..."

Whittany and Brittany tried to pay attention but thinking too much and listening to long speaches sometimes bored them...

Brittany said "So we have to pass out all these flyers?"

Fisher said "No. I have given the school flyers already. Teachers will be passing them out and an announcement will be made... These flyers here are to give your best of friends."

Whittany and Brittany were happy. They didn't have to do work and they could bring their new adorable pets to school.

/

 _The next day..._

Jasper walked to class. Apparently today he would have to get along with The Biskit Twins. He sighed. Well a sigh was an improvement from a disgusted "Yuck" sound. (You know those disgusted faces people make that say "Yuck" on their face.)

Jasper went in class. He sat by Sue, Youngmee, And Blythe. He looked over to see the Biskit twins were not in class. He sighed and was relieved that they were not there...now if only they didn't show up the rest of the year... Or ever.

The bell rang and the class began. The teacher was about to start class when the door opened. Jasper sighed thinking - I knew it was too good to be True - as The Biskit Twins entered the classroom. Jasper suddenly heard Blythe say "Hey. What is that they are carrying?"

Jasper watched as The Biskits gave the teacher a note. He listened as The Biskits said something about special permission and pets and an announcement. He had no idea what that meant but The Biskits probably were up to no good. He watched them sit down in their seats. Just then an announcement came on:

"Attention Students for your morning announcements..."

The announcements went on to explain about various thing of the day and then came to The Biskits:

"Whittany and Brittany Biskit's Father of Largest Ever Pet Shop is teaming up with the school to promote pet education. Today you well recieve a flyer about how you can volunteer to learn how to take care of pets and take care of pets. If you see Whittany and Brittany you can say hi to two cute chinchillas named Cashmere and Velvet. They have special permission to visit the school today."

Jasper looked over to see The Biskits petting on two pets they had let out of cages. Jasper thought "Since when are the Biskits caring towards animals?"

He noticed his friends seemed excited. Especially Blythe.

Then before class got going the teacher passed out flyers

/

Blythe was Thrilled. She was so happy for the Biskits. They now had two lovely pets to love and care for. She had watched from across the room as the Biskits cuddled with their pets. And she had listened in. The pets were so happy too and thought the Biskits were treating them like royalty.

It was lunch time now and Blythe, Sue, Youngmee, and Jasper were at the lunch table.

Blythe didn't see The Biskits and said "I wonder where Whittany and Brittany went offended

Jasper was about to say something unkind but didn't. He thought instead -Probably off causing trouble -

Youngmee said "Oh look here they are now..."

Whittany and Brittany came over and sat by them. Whittany next to Blythe and Brittany next to Jasper to face towards Whittany...

Blythe said "Hey Whittany and Brittany. Where are Cashmere and Velvet?"

Whittany said " The principal like said they couldn't go in the lunch room"

Brittany said "Yeah. So we like had to leave them with Francois. Mega Unfair..."

Whittany said "So daddy is letting people babysit the Largest Pet Shop pets. Are you all going to like help out?"

Sue, Youngmee and Blythe all said sure. Jasper didn't say anything.

Brittany looked at Jasper and said "So are you like going to help Or Not?"

Jasper made an angry face for.a second.

Youngmee said "Jasper, you should. It would be fun."

Sue said "Jasper it would be a nice idea and you can be friends with Whittany and Brittany"

Brittany was getting frusterated and said "Or Are You Not Our Friend?"

Blythe said "Ok guys, calm down"

Jasper sighed and said "Fine! But if I find out this is some bad scheme then you'll be sorry!"

Before Brittany could get offended Whittany said "We're not... Just come to our home next Monday and we'll get daddy to show you what this is about. Ok?"

Jasper said "ok".

/

Jasper arrived at The Biskits place Monday. He knocked on the door. A computer came out of the wall and asked who he was. He said " Jasper ".

Whittany and Brittany opened the door. Francois was behind them with a little dog on a leash [You choose the type of dog].

Whittany said " Daddy said this is one of his friend's pets. He wanted you to like take care of him for a while."

Brittany said "His name is like Lil Elmo"

Francois handed the leash to Jasper. Francois also handed a book to Jasper saying "A care guide. Any expenses you incure will be reimbursed when you return so keel any and all receipts. You may return Lil Elmo to Largest Ever Pet Shop or here."

Jasper sighed and said "ok..."

/

Jasper was to take care of Lil Elmo for a week. [I am keeping this short because it's late and I wanna go to bed lol]

On Monday he took Lil Elmo on a walk. Lil Elmo peed on Jasper's leg, barked at him, and resisted him.

On Tuesday Jasper tried everything to get the dog to eat and walk or do anythinf but Lil Elmo was being difficult so Jasper for help.

On Wednesday Jasper had a tough time as well until Blythe came over. She was so good with animals. After she left Lil Elmo behaved very well.

On Thursday, Friday, and the weekend everything went well. Jasper was happy.

That night on Sunday Jasper called Blythe.

Blythe said "Hey Jasper. How are things? Everything ok with Lil Elmo?"

Jasper said "Yeah! That's actually why I'm calling... I'm going to miss Lil Elmo. I have to return him tomorrow..."

Blythe reassured him.

Jasper said "Blythe? How did you get Lil Elmo to behave and like me?"

Blythe said "I just told him to give you a chance... Like how you should give the Biskits a chance."

That night Jasper thought about what Blythe said.

/

When Monday came around Jasper fed Lil Elmo and walked with him to The Biskits house.

Jasper returned with Lil Elmo. He knocked on the Biskits door. A computer asked who he was and he said " Jasper. A few moments later Whittany and Brittany opened the door.

Jasper said "Hey. I here to bring back Lil Elmo."

Whittany said "You know you could have like returned him to Largest Ever Pet Shop."

Jasper said "I know..." He paused and said "But while taking care of Lil Elmo I learned it was important to give chances." Another pause "So I decided I was wrong. I'm sorry. I would like to be friends with you two"

Whittany and Brittany looked at him.

Brittany said "So you don't like hate us?"

Jasper said "No."

Whittany said "Well... That's good"

Brittany said "Should we like...hug?"

Jasper was about to say no when Lil Emo barked at him so Jasper said "Sure"... And they all shared a little hug.

And so FRIENDSHIP started... Lets see where it leads.

To be continued...

* * *

 _Note: This chapter was so Jasper heavy because he had to lose his hate... Sorry haha..._

 **Contest: Hey guys! Would you like to help shape this fanfiction? Please leave a review with an episode you would like me to AU and fit into this story! Also we have hit 1,000 views! That is awesome!**

 **Anyways this will be updated about once a month. If you want faster updates please review and show support! Reviews really give me motivation!**

 **Also this should be around the halfway point in this fanfiction. Please do Review as I still have four fanfitions I am still in the process of writing! Show your love! Later!**

 **Oh and... The focus will be on Valentine's day next chapter. Gonna call it... It'll be a 5,000 word update. Actually I'll make it a 7,000 word special if I have 20 reviews(14 atm) by then... Otherwise it's a 5,000 word special. REVIEW?**


	8. Chapter 8

_Intro 18: Valentine's Special And Conclusion to "The Plot!" I am concluding it because the time feels right. I dislike stories that last forever until someone just never updates and then you have an unfinished story. I'd rather end a story and have a definite conclusion then have a lot of tales and then disappoint with no end._

 _Intro 19: Thank you all for reading this and I encourage you all to write your own fanfictions and pairings! Please enjoy!_

 _Intro 20: I just wanted the number 20... I hope you enjoy the conclusion and Write your own fanfictions!_

 _oh and Intro 21: I am playing a game called "Kongregate" which has a bunch of games on it. I enjoy it. Join me? My username is ZoeyBry on there..._

 _And Also Because I can... Intro 22: This will be a LONGER CHAPTER so it'll be like it's own little fanfiction [I could post this as it's own Fanfiction if I wanted] addition to finish this story up. Enjoy!... Ummm... no more Intros..._

 _Intro 23: Ok I lied... lol... This ending will be split due to that I don't want to write 6000 words in one day for this story as I need to update 3 other stories today as well_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Valentine's Day Finale! The Second Plot! [Part 1 of 4]**

 _A while later The Biskit's Largest Pet Shop Ever's Student Pet Training was a success. Brittany and Whittany grew closer to Blythe, Sue, Jasper, and Youngmee. They had all become friends and all was right with the world... That was all except one thing. Whittany wanted Blythe as a Girlfriend! IT was nearing Valentine's day... and Whittany wanted to have a day alone with Blythe... After all Whittany loved Brittany but they couldn't date each other... So she had to find her sister love... Time for a Second Plot to find her sister love!_

 _/_

Whittany was sitting at the lunch table by Blythe and her friends with Brittany. Whittany was daydreaming and looking at Blythe's face which had turned to her.

Whittany was pulled out of her daydreams when Blythe asked "You ok Whittany?"

Whittany looked around and said "Yes!"

Blythe said "Are you sure? You've been holding that spoonful of Jello for a couple of minutes and have not eaten it."

Whittany looked down at it and was like "I uhh like... Right...". She ate the jello bit awkwardly.

Jasper suddenly said "She must be thinking about her secret crush..."

Whittany spit out her jello and it got all over Jasper.

Jasper said " I'm guessing I was right..." as he cleaned up himself.

Whittany got defensive and said " I like was not!"

Brittany turned and said "Whittany already like has a crush... Me..."

 _ **[For added Humor the beginning intro music comes on LOL]**_

'Four days until Valentines day' Thought Whittany. She took out a photo of Blythe that she had gotten and she sighed. Would she ever get to love Blythe? Whittany felt content now that they had become friends but she still wanted more! How could she make it so she could ask Blythe out?

She had not bee thinking about it non stop until their teacher had reminded them it would be valentine's day soon and that they should prepare valentines for every student. After that Whittany thought about it and had decided that she didn't want to wait another year or more to get Blythe's affections on a more then just friends lever.

Whittany laid in bed thinking of what to do as her sister came back in the room from taking a shower. As Brittany got into bed and said goodnight Whittany thought of many options. She came to another plot in her mind. She decided she had to hook Brittany up with Jasper. Then she would be able to have a bit of time to ask Blythe out. Brittany was always getting in the way even though Whittany loved her sister. If her sister had someone them first her sister would have a lover too, second Whittany would not be alone to have a couple, and third Whittany would be able to have a lot of time to get Blythe to herself... That was the set plan. Whittany looked at her sister Brittany. Brittany was sleeping and Whittany smiled to herself. This would work out just like her other plan. Ironic how her bad plans to ruin Blythe never had worked but her good plans for friendship did work. she was glad she had failed before... But she couldn't fail now.

Whittany closed her eyes to sleep and tomorrow would be Operation Get Brittany with Jasper!

/

 _ **The Plot: Get Brittany with Jasper!**_

Whittany and Bittany got to school early and Whittany said to Brittany "Brittany can you like take my things to class for me?"

Brittany said "Uhh like No? Why would I do all that work?"

Whittany said " Isn't it like obvious? We're nice friends now so we have to like... Do good things for each other... You like know this already Brittany..."

Brittany said "Oh Yeah... Well I like Guess I can but... What are you going to be doing?"

Whittany said " I am just helping another person to do something..." And upon seeing the skeptical look on her sister's face Whittany said "Just trust me ok?"

Brittany said "Alright... But you like better not be lying..." and she walked off with two backpacks to class ten minutes early.

Whittany had a big smile. She really hadn't lied to Brittany. She took out two letters. Blythe's dad had taught her a lot. She opened the first love letter she had written with the help of Francois on the middle parts [Who was told it was from Brittany]:

"Hello Jasper,

I have held in a true emotion for a long time. I have cared about you from afar and never told you. When I see you smile it feels me with like love I guess. So I must like love you right?

Meet me by the Tree at the entrance to the park after school today at 5 pm

Anyways, Your Secret Admirer"

Then she looked at the real letter

"Hello Blythe,

I have held in a true emotion for a long time. I have cared about you from afar and never told you. Through the time we have known each other I may have teased you and like bullied you but honestly I really like you. I know we are just now becoming friends and I know you may not feel the same but I just had to let my true feelings out. I love you! I know now that all the failed attempts to ruin you have always failed because like it really was never in me or my sister's hearts to hurt you. We just... We've never really like had true friends like you... any many long and lonely nights I've thought of your face. When I see you smile it feels me with like love I guess. So I must like love you right?

Meet me by the entrance to Littlest Pet Shop at 5 P.M. On Valentines Day.

Anyways, Your Secret Admirer."

Whittany put the real one in her pocket and then went to Jasper's locker. She put the one for Jasper in his locker. Now she just had to get her sister to wait there at 5 p.m.

/

Jasper went to his locker to get his supplies for class. He opened the locker and put some things in and got some things out. He saw a letter and picked it up. He read it... A Love Note!

Jasper wondered who it could be from...

It was half way through the day and he just now found this letter. Should he go at 5 p.m?

He felt uneasy about it... He supposed he would go and see who it was but... What if it was a bad prank? Should he ask his friends to help? NO! He had to do this alone. If this was real he would want to go alone anyways and if it was fake. He'd be less embarrassed if his friends didn't know.

Jasper went through the day thinking about this and looking at all the girls he could to think who could have sent him that letter...

/

Whittany overheard Sue mentioning she would be going to the park this afternoon during lunch and after lunch she pulled Sue to the side.

Sue said "Is there something you need Whittany?"

Whittany said "Yes, Brittany has to like... Do an assignment and she needs to go with you to the park and like" she paused "observe nature... Uhh It's because Daddy wants us to like get more outside exersize too"

Sue said "Well I am going to the park around 4 p.m. So yeah she can tag along! Just meet her by the Tree at the entrance to the park at 5 p.m. ok?"

Whittany smiled and said "Awesome!"

Whittany had already told her sister about daddy's new fake rule and that make this really easy to get her sister going out there. Jasper would see two girls but clearly he'd choose Brittany... That would be obvious... She hoped...

/

She was in the park and it was 4:55 P.M. She stood by a pretty tree at the entrance to the park waiting for Brittany. She had been there for about thirty minutes because she had felt like waiting in case Britanny came early.

Suddenly she noticed someone was walking towards her and she looked but it was Jasper, not Brittany.

She smiled at him and said "Hey Jasper!"

He smiled and said "So it was you all along! I'd never have guessed Sue!"

Sue had no idea what he meant and said "What?"

Jasper held out something. A Letter. Sue picked it up as Jasper said " I found this in my locker and I saw you had been standing here for a while so I guess I just figured out it was you.

Sue took the note and read it. It definitely described her feelings. She looked at at and looked at Jasper and asked "Did you write this?"

Jasper' look changed and said "No!" and then he paused and said "So it wasn't you?" and Sue could hear he sounded disappointed and something in her found a courage.

Sue said "No, I didn't write it but... I might as well have. I have those feelings for you because I feel that way too."

Jasper was wide mouthed. He had no idea...

Sue said "D-Do you feel the same?"

Jasper said " I - I..."

Just then Brittany comes into view and Sue said " Brittany was supposed to be here at 5 p.m. to do some work with me. Ask her if it was her. It's 5:05 p.m. now anyways..."

Jasper turned as Brittany came over and said "Like Hey... Sorry I'm late. I like got like..lost..."

Jasper held out the note and gave it to Brittany who read it

"Ummmmm" said Brittany

Jasper asked " Did you write that Brittany?

Brittany said "Uh no I didn't... "

Jasper looked at Sue... "Well it's a mystery then..."

Sue looked at Jasper as he took the note and ripped it up saying " I must have been a joke... too bad the jokes on them." Jasper looks at Sue and said " I'll call you tonight before bed ok"

Sue smiled big and said " Alright... We'll talk then"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **Please Read, Review, Follow and Favorite!**

 **Can we get 20 Reviews for this fanfiction?**

 **As as a Valentine's Day: I love you! Hope you all have a nice Day, a nice Week, Month, Year, Life, etc...**


	9. Chapter 9

_Intro 24: Part 2 of 4 conclusion! I really hope you enjoy. I wasn;t sure as to how to go about making these two a couple or not so I just had to go with my gut and instinct and just make up something. I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Valentine's Day Finale! The Second Plot! [Part 2 of 4]**

 _ **The Plot: Get Brittany with Youngmee!**_

Whittany found out the next day at lunch that Sue and Jasper became a couple and were planning a date after school. She nearly chocked on her food before saying "That's like awesome! I hope you two are happy together!"

Blythe and Youngemee both said "We're so happy for you guys! We knew you were perfect together!"

'Okokok' Thought Whittany 'This is a good thing. Since Those two are going to have time together on Valentine's day that leaves Youngmee and my sister sooo... I'll hook those two up! That'll work!"

/

After school Whittany again asked Francois to help her write a love note.

Francois looked concerned and asked "Are you sure this is not for yourself?"

Whittany said " Uh... Uh Francois! Listen Brittany like needs our help. Help me ok?"

Francois sighed and said " Yes"

/

Whittany looked at the new love note. This time she added Brittany's name at the end.

"Dear Youngmee

You're really sweet and kind just like your shop. But I'd really like one of your treats with you on top because your love would be the sweetest treat for me this Valentine's day.

Your Sweet Treat Delight, Brittany"

Whittany smiled and said "This will work Francois. I told you she likes sweet stuff so this will sound good! Valentines day is like the day after tomorrow! Let's like make it right!"

Francois sighed as he could tell Whittany was clearly smitten with someone and was going about this all the wrong way.

/

Whittany played with Brittany and the chinchillas that night and thought to herself 'So tomorrow I put this in Youngmee's locker and see how she reacts. She should go right up to Brittany and date her! Like Obviously!'

At bedtime Whittany said "Goodnight Brittany"

Brittany replied "Goodnight Whittany"

And the chinchillas slept with them in bed resting on their laps.

/

The next day at school Whittany again took her time to leave the note in Youngmee's locker. Tomorrow was Valentine's day so she had to make this work so she could ask out Blythe tomorrow!

Whittany left the note in the locker and went to class...

/

Youngmee walked with Blythe to her next class. " Oh, Just a minute Blythe! I need to get something from my locker..."

Blythe walked with her and saw Youngmee gasping at a note

Blythe knew it may be a love letter so she smiled and asked "Oh wow. That's a love note isn't it?

Youngmee looked at her and nodded.

Blythe teased " From a secret Admirer right?"

Youngmee shook her head

Blythe said " Who is it from?"

Youngmee gave the letter to Blythe.

Blythe looked over it and said "Wow! I can't believe it!" she paused and looked at Youngmee and asked "Do you feel the same?"

Youngmee said " I- I don't know..."

Blythe said " Oh.. Well what do you plan on doing?"

Youngmee said "What do you think I should do?"

Blythe said " You should talk to Brittany later in private..."

Youngmee said "Yeah... Umm... Blythe..."

Blythe asked "What's wrong Youngmee?"

Youngmee said " Well... Wouldn't it be wrong to date a girl since I am a girl?'

Blythe said " Naw... Take a look at everyone around here. There are a lot of gay couples. So I don't think it matters too much. But I do have to ask... Do you think you like Brittany like that?"

Youngmee looked down "I- I don't know"

/

At Lunch everyone was sitting. Youngmee didn't know what to do. Brittany sat by her and she just felt so awkward. When Brittany went to use the bathroom Youngmee got up too and followed her waiting out of the bathroom doors.

After waiting a bit Youngmee decided to go in the bathroom too. But then Brittany popped up right in front of Youngmee and Youngmee jumped and fell down due to shock of Brittany leaving the room right as she was entering.

Brittany looked down at Youngmee saying "Are you like ok?"

Youngmee knelt down and held out her hand picking up Youngmee.

Youngmee felt a feeling inside her heart at the gesture of helping her up. Like in the movies where The girl drops her books and the boy comes and helps... Except this was a bathroom and nothing fell out of her hands...Slightly less romantic... by a lot.

Youngmee gave out a nervous laugh saying " Oh sorry I just had to go bad and you scared me.."

Brittany said " Like ok..." and started walking back to the cafeteria...

Youngmee freaked out saying quickly "Wait Brittany!"

Brittany looked back and said "Yeah?"

Youngmee looked down and took a paper out of her pocket. She said " I gotta your message and I- I don't know what to say".

Brittany looked at her like she was crazy "What letter are you like talking about?"

Youngmee looked at her odd too as she didn't understand how Brittany didn't know. She held out the letter saying " Umm.. This one. The one you left in my locker?"

Brittany took the letter and her eyes widened "I didn't write this!"

Youngmee said "You didn't!"

Brittany said " Like no..."

Brittany said "But if I did what would you have said?"

Youngmee said "W-What?"

Brittany said "Well you like came here to talk to me so what would you have like said?"

Youngmee looked like she was feeling shy and said "W-Well I... I guess I'd have said it would be... Ok to try it out..."

Brittany said "Well would you like, like to be my valentine?"

Youngmee looked at her and said " I-I"

Brittany said " I don't really have anyone else in mind anyways except Whittany, and I don't think she wants to go with me this year again. she has been acting odd lately"

Youngmee said " Really? Why?"

Brittany said " I don't know... Things have been different since we all have become friends..."

Youngmee said " I see... I guess that makes sense..."

Brittany said " So... Would you like totally go out with me or not?"

Youngmee thought for a moment and said " Sure... I mean Jasper and Sue are a couple so... I don't see why we couldn't try...right?"

Brittany smiled and said "Right" and gave Youngmee a hug...

/

That night Whittany smiled to herself. Brittany had told her about Youngmee and Whittany supported her.

That means tomorrow... She had to ask Blythe out... She felt her heart beat faster as she lay in bed. She sighed and tried to get some sleep...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **Please Read, Review, Follow and Favorite!**

 **Can we get 20 Reviews for this fanfiction?**

 **As as a Valentine's Day: I love you! Hope you all have a nice Day, a nice Week, Month, Year, Life, etc...**


	10. Chapter 10

_Intro 25: Part 3 and 4 of the 4 part conclusion! I really hope you enjoy. It's been a long while but it's time for the conclusion... also 2_ _5 intros for some reason! Yeah!... Also I did reread chapters and I have a few errors. Funny to read over lol. At one point I call Zoe Joe... Haha. I do hope you enjoy... After a 10 month wait... Here is THE PLOT FINALE! [It's a long one]._

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Valentine's Day Finale! The Second Plot! [Part 3 and 4 of 4]**

 _ **The Plot: Win Blythe's Heart! (Part3)**_

 _After pairing up Jasper and Sue as a couple and Youngmee and Brittany as a couple Whittany was one step closer to winning Blythe's heart. Today was Valentine's Day and there was no way she was going to fail!_

 _Just as it turns out Whittany was in the middle of a dream ..._

 _~Whittany was in an elegant dress as she held hands dancing gracefully with Blythe. As they drew closer Whittany's heart fluttered as their lips drew near~_

 _... And she woke up...on the floor... And looked up to see Brittany._

 _Brittany asked "Are you like ok? You like fell out of bed"_

 _Whittany rubbed her head as she woke up to the realization she had just been dreaming of dancing with Blythe "Yeah. I'm fine."_

 _Suddenly a thought came to her mind... A perfect way to get her kiss with Blythe._

"Daddy...?"

/

"A Dance at the Biskit's Place?" Murmured the students after hearing the morning announcements.

Blythe looked directly into Whittany's eyes and said "Wow! That is so nice of your dad to hold a dance for everyone!"

Whittany got shy and just looked into Blythe's eyes for a moment before looking down and the back up saying "We're like going to celebrate both like Valentine's day and our like new couples"

Sue, Jasper, Youngmee and Brittany all blushed and smiled. Whittany smiled too but her stomach was gnawing at her to ask out Blythe. She just needed a good time to ask in private.

As the teacher started calling roll Whittany put her hand in her pocket to check on her love note. She would ask Blythe out...soon.

Suddenly the teacher said "Well class it's Valentine's day. We'll be giving out valentines in a bit but first...We have a new student!"

In walked a new boy. [He looks like Josh].

"Hey, I'm Scott" said the new boy giving a wave. He flipped his hair and shown his smile.

Whittany frowned. She didn't like this guy. She looked over at Blythe and to her horror saw that Blythe was starry eyed and staring at the boy.

Whittany Frowned thinking 'I can't lose Blythe to this guy!"

 _/_

 _During the day Whittany wasn't able to gather the courage to give Blythe her love note. As the last class of the day ended she gathered up her courage once more and went up to Blythe in the hallway._

Whittany smiled at Blythe timidly "Hey Blythe... ummm... I wanted to like... Talk to you... Over there..."

Blythe smiled back "Oh uh... Sure Whittany"

The two walked across the hall.

Whittany was nervous. She looked at Blythe.

Blythe asked "Everything ok Whittany? You're acting...odd".

Whittany sighed and reached in her pocket to grab the love note. "L-Look Blythe... There's something I have like... been wanting to ask you for a while now..."

Blythe looked at her sweetly "Yeah? What is it?"

Whittany said "Well umm...I...uh..." She fumbled with her words and instead put her hands in her pocket for the love note.

"HEY hey good looking" Came a voice, startling Whittany and Blythe.

Whittany lost her timidity and grew hostile at once as Scott came up to them.

Scott stopped in front of Blythe. She was staring at him. Scott smiled and held out a note between his index and middle finger towards Blythe. "I heard your name is Blythe. I've had my eye on you all day today and I thought it would be an awful shame not to ask you out on the day of love!" He gave a smile and ran his other hand through his hair.

Blythe didn't respond with her stary eyes.

Whittany was furious and got in Scott's face "Back off!"

Blythe caught he composure and said "Whittany!" Angrily... "That's no way to treat Scott!"

Whittany said quickly "But..."

Blythe turned and took Scott's Valentine. "Yes Scott! Thank you!"

Whittany was hurt. She backed up a step and the angrily lashed out " Whatever! Like I even care!"

Whittany stormed off as Scott said "What's her problem!?"

/

As Blythe led Scott to the pet shop she said "I really don't see why Whittany was acting like that."

Scott laughed " Ah! She's probably just jealous."

They got to the pet shop and Blythe said "I just need to check on the pets. Then we can..." She paused "Go on our date"

Scott laughed again " Hey let me come on in. I love animals!"

/

 _The pets we're all excited to see Blythe come back for another day of fun... That is until._

 _Blythe rubbed her head "Sorry guys. I have a date for Valentine's day."_

 _Zoe said " Really?"_

 _Pepper asked "Oh! is that him?"_

 _They looked as the boy came into the room saying "Cute pets, Blythe."_

 _Blythe blushed._

 _Suddenly the voice of Ms Twombly came " Blythe could I get some help for a momento?"_

 _Blythe replied "Oh sure!" And turned to Scott "I'll be right back!"_

 _As Blythe left,p Scott smiled as he watched her exit the room._

 _Zoe said "That boy is so cute!"_

 _Pepper added "Blythe sure knows how to pick them!"_

 _Minka added " Do you think they'll kiss?"_

 _Penny giggled._

 _Russel put his paw to his chin "I don't know. Something seems... Off..."_

 _Zoe said "Oh Russel can't you tell... They're in Love!"_

 _"Mmm mmmm mmm" said Scott... And the mood of the room changed "I just can't wait to hit it quit it! Can't wait to get in those pants!"_

 _Zoe gasped "Oh my gosh! Did you hear that!?"_

 _Sunil growled "He just wants to steal her pants!"_

 _Russel sighed "I don't think he actually wants her pants, Sunil..."_

 _Penny frowned "We have to stop him!"_

 _Pepper said "Let me at him!"_

 _Minka interupted " No, Let me at him!"_

 _Vinnie cried "Oh no! What are we gonna do?"_

 _Russel put his paw up to his chin and said "Calm down everyone. We just have to get to Blythe and tell her what his true intentions are before it's too late!"_

 _ **The Plot: Win Blythe's Heart! (Part 4)**_

Whittany went in her bedroom and closed the door. She felt like crying. She went up to her bed which had Cashmere and Velvet, the chinchillas. They looked up at her as if they could tell she was hurting.

"Oh Cashmere, Velvet" Whittany's lips trimbled as she fell to the bed and held the chinchillas, crying into them. Cashmere and Velvet snuggled into Whittany as if trying to help but it wouldn't work.

Whittany cried and cried. She had lost Blythe and now she had to endure Blythe being with someone else and a party Whittany wasn't interested in anymore.

Whittany felt like her heart was broken and being stabbed over and over again. At least she could cry alone. Brittany was out with Youngmee on a double date with Jasper and Sue. They would be partying downstairs in a couple hours when the dance began.

Whittany rubbed her eyes and sat up. She pet Cashmere and Velvet. She rubbed her eyes again and said "Stupid Blythe!". She reached in her pocket and took out her love note. Her eyes watered again as she ripped the note in half.

She lay in bed and tried to hold back tears. She just wanted to sleep and get this party over with. She didn't know what to do tomorrow but she didn't want to see Blythe or anyone right now. She lay in bed unaware that the chinchillas were on the floor reading the ripped note.

/

"What's wrong with you stupid animals!?" Said Scott to the pets. They were growling at him. "Uh oh... Hey Blythe"

Blythe just got back from talking to Ms Twombly "Hey sorry. I was just finishing something."

Scott said " Oh cool. Shall we be going now?"

Blythe looked at the pets saying "No way that's not true!"

Scott looked at her and said "What?"

Blythe's face showed red "Oh uhh nothing. Sorry. Yes. Let's go"

And the exited with Blythe closing the door on the pets!

/

Zoe said " Oh no! Blythe doesn't know what trouble she's getting into!"

The pets we're worried.

"That's It" The pets looked at Russel.

Russel pointed at a bag "She forgot her bag. Quick a couple of us can get in it and help save Blythe."

Sunil asked "Can we not all go?"

Russel quickly said "No. There is only enough for a couple of us" He looked around " Zoe!"

Zoe asked "Me?"

Russel replied "You know a lot about females and romance and I am smart too so... Let's hurry."

Zoey confirmed "Ok"

And the got in Blythe's bag

Moments later Blythe came bursting I saying quickly "GottaHurryAndDontSayAnythingBadAboutHimBecauseILikeHimAndHeIsGoodOkNowSeeYouAllLaterBye"

And she left the rest of the pets.

Sunil said "I sure hope everything will be ok"

Pepper patted him on the back "Of course it will. Don't worry.

/

"You still want to go to the Biskit's dance?" Asked Scott "After what she said?"

Blythe said "Well she is my friend. She can just be a bit... That way sometimes"

Scott rolled his eyes "Well we're here but my offer still stand to party at my place. It's way cooler I promise!"

Suddenly the door opened and Francois said " Welcome. Come right in.."

Francois took Blythe and Scott to the dance area. "There are also refreshments in form of cake, juice and other delectables in the other rooms.

Blythe looked around and saw Sue, Jasper, Youngmee and Brittany but no Whittany.

Blythe looked down and asked Francois "Is Whittany around at all? I kind of wanted to apologise for saying something a bit unkind to her earlier"

Francois said "I'll check her room".

Scott said "Hmph" and rolled his eyes.

Blythe turned to Scott and said " Sorry. Whittany is my friend too. Try to accept her ok?"

Scott sighed "Oh yeah, sure!" He rolled his eyes again.

Blythe asked " Wanna come meet my other friends?"

Scott shook his head and said " Nah. Maybe later. I want to get some punch and cake. Meet me there in a bit ok?"

Blythe agreed "Alright"

/

Francois put Blythe's bag in a safe place and walked off to Whittany's room. Not noticing two pets getting out of the bag and following him.

/

*Knock Knock*

Whittany awoke to knocking. She frowned and asked " Who is it?"

Francois's voice came through "Miss Whittany, Blythe and her friends have arrived. Will you be going down to greet them."

Whittany's heart skipped a beat as she asked "Blythe is here?"

Francois replied "Yes...".

Whittany thought for a moment and said "I'll be down in like a couple minutes..."

There was a pause

Francois added "Do try to tell her your true feeling..."

/

Whittany hugged the chinchillas and opened her door. Her heart was beating fast and she left the door open not noticing Russel and Zoe enter the room

Whittany went to look for Blythe. She had to make things right. This was her last chance.

/

Russel and Zoe looked at Cashmere and Velvet.

Before they could ask Russel said "Blythe is in trouble. Can you help us?

Zoe added "Please? You're the only other pets here."

Cashmere said "What happened? Does it have to do with Whittany?"

Velvet added "Whittany has been super sad too... And here is why"

The pets all read the ripped letter and explained about Scott.

"It all makes sense now" they all said together.

Cashmere and Velvet said "Let's go save Whittany and Blythe"

Russel and Zoe said "You don't have to tell us twice!"

/

Blythe finished talking with her friends and went back towards Scott who had a scowl on his face.

Blythe looked worried "Is everything ok Scott?"

Scott got up angrily and said "No! I just wanted to get laid!"

Blythe looked shocked "W-What!?"

Scott added "But you won't out out!"

Blythe frowned "Y-You've only been talking with me so you could..."

Scott finished "...have sex... Yes! You're a loser Blythe! How could you not figure that out?"

"You're like not good enough for Blythe" came the voice of Whittany. She had just arrived.

Scott scoffed "whatever. Your party sucks!.

*Woof woof* *animal sounds*

Scott saw Russell, Zoe, Cashmere and Velvet.

*Kick*

Russel was kicked by Scott and on the ground.

"Russel!" Shouted Blythe and Zoe.

Scott went to kick Cashmere and Velvet but Whittany got in the way.

*Push*

Scott pushed Whittany. She fell on her butt.

Blythe yelled out "Whittany!" Along with Cashmere and Velvet.

*Fighting*

Francois arrived! He knocked out Scott and called the authorities.

Everyone is looking at Blythe and Whittany.

/

While that happened Zoe went by to check Russel.

Russel said " Don't worry, I'll be ok."

Zoe said "Oh Russel" and hugged and kissed him

They turned to Blythe and Whittany and Francois took care of Scott.

Everyone was watching and had eyes on Blythe and Whittany.

/

The two chinchillas Cashmere and Velvet scurried over with two pieces of paper. They got Whittany's attention and she picked up the pieces. Her love note. She picked it up.

Everyone was looking on at the scene. Whittany was kneeling in front of Blythe and looking up at her. Everyone was watching and Scott was passed out on the floor next to them.

She knew it was now or never. Whittany stood up with her love note and said " Blythe... I've... Like... Been trying to tell you for like the longest time..."

She held up the two pieces to Blythe.

Blythe read the love note out loud:

 _Hello Blythe,_

 _I have held in a true emotion for a long time. I have cared about you from afar and never told you. Through the time we have known each other I may have teased you and like bullied you but honestly I really like you. I know we are just now becoming friends and I know you may not feel the same but I just had to let my true feelings out. I love you! I know now that all the failed attempts to ruin you have always failed because like it really was never in me or my sister's hearts to hurt you. We just... We've never really like had true friends like you... any many long and lonely nights I've thought of your face. When I see you smile it feels me with like love I guess. So I must like love you right?_

 _Meet me by the entrance to Littlest Pet Shop at 5 P.M. On Valentines Day._

 _Anyways, Your Secret Admirer."_

Whittany looked down and said "I just like... Never could like... Find the courage to give you that letter.

Blythe blushed "Oh Whittany... How long have you felt this way?"

Whittany looked defeated "I know you're like not interested or whatever..."

Just then Blythe took Whittany's hands "I'm so sorry."

Whittany felt tears starting to come but...

"Of course IlI' be your Valentine!" Said Blythe "I'm so sorry!"

-Hugs-

 _After Scott was escorted out of the party by Francois, things went back to normal._

 _Everyone was having a nice time. Sue and Jasper were having fun and so were Youngmee and Brittany..._

 _And as the dance and party went on Blythe and Whittany grew closer too... until..._

 _They were dancing together..._

Whittany danced slowly with Blythe "I... Like... Love you Blythe!"

Blythe replied gently " I... Love you too Whittany!"

Whittany pulled Blythe closer into a hug and kissed her lips softly with love.

 ** _The End... And Happy Lives For All... ... ... And yes Whittany and Blythe are a couple now... So are Russel and Zoe..._**

* * *

 **Please Read, Review, Follow and Favorite!**

 **Can we get 30 Reviews for this fanfiction?**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the story! Leave a Review?**

 **/**

 **Also I CHALLENGE you to write some more Whittany and Brittany fanfiction. Either good girl or bad girl or friends or enemies. Whatever... Thank You!**


End file.
